


Cherry Blossomed Hearts

by Jackie_Cronefield



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Memories, Memories of Astor before he went coo-coo for cocoa puffs, Romance, Spoilers for Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Cronefield/pseuds/Jackie_Cronefield
Summary: Two years after the calamity was vanquished, Master Kohga travels to partake in a meeting with Princess Zelda and King Rhoam. He brings Sooga and Leilyn along with him, as well as a good few of his Yiga warriors; the Yigan chief must be protected, after all. Once the meeting has adjourned, and the three are free to do whatever they like - within reason -, Kohga announces he has other matters to attend to: accepting the challenge of a duel with a certain Hylian general. However, before Sooga and Leilyn can accompany them, Kohga shoos them away, insisting he does not need an escort for something like this; he can face battles like this by himself! He leaves Sooga and Leilyn alone, Sooga turning to Leilyn, leaving what they will do for the remainder of the day up to her. After a bit of thought, Leilyn has a special place in mind: a secret lake she and Astor used to call their hideaway.
Relationships: Astor x Leilyn, Astor x OC, Sooga x Leilyn, Sooga x OC
Kudos: 6





	Cherry Blossomed Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Leilyn - this generation's Sage of Darkness. She is the first Sage of Darkness to have been born in thousands of years. Two years after the calamity was vanquished in Age of Calamity, she was finally able to take full control of her powers: something she had been trying to achieve since Astor saved her from her previous life. She is currently an unofficial member of the Yiga, who took her in as one of their own after the events of Age of Calamity. (More on that later)

The meeting had finally adjourned, Master Kohga groaning in relief as he stretched, pulling his arms above his head and cracking his neck from side to side. Leilyn and Sooga watched as he did so, the two having just exited the castle, the sun shining overhead. A cool breeze blew by, tossing Leilyn’s hair around, the young woman breathing in the fresh air. She smiled as she gazed out to the landscape beyond, admiring how fast Hyrule had rebuilt itself. Everyone had come together to help in the reconstruction; it was hard to believe the calamity had ended only two years ago. Leilyn caught Sooga staring at her from the corner of her eye, the eye of his mask facing her, feeling his gaze cast upon her. It was not one to be afraid of, however; it was one of adornment and love. 

Zelda had been quite surprised to find out about their courtship; Molly, on the other hand, not so much.

“I’ve seen you cast longing glances at that man for at least half a year now,” Molly chuckled, teasing Leilyn as she nudged her with her elbow. “I’m not as oblivious as my sister here.”

Zelda had puffed out her cheeks, glaring at Molly with a slight pout before regaining her composure. “Well, I hope you and Sooga will come to find happiness, Leilyn. Though, if I may ask...have you moved on from Astor?” 

Leilyn had stayed silent for a moment, Zelda having been afraid she had brought up painful memories for Leilyn. However, before she could apologize, Leilyn smiled at her, her eyes full of a bittersweet feling. 

“I have yes, though I will never forget him and all he did for me. I believe he would want me to be happy above all else, and would be thrilled to know that I am being well taken care of; that’s what he wanted for me, after all.”

Coming back to the present, Leilyn’s attention was caught by Kohga, who sighed as he relaxed, his arms falling to his side. 

“Welp, I’m be off to the training grounds!” Kohga announced. Leilyn immediately knew who he was going to go and see. “It’s time to see how skilled that Hylian general actually is!” 

The Hylian general he was referring to was Cliodhna, who they had met shortly after the Yiga joined forces with Zelda and her army. Despite their clashing personalities, Kohga and Cliodhna seemed to be drawn to each other. Cliodhna had challenged Kohga to a training match the last time they came to the castle. While he could not challenge her then - they had been leaving the castle when she challenged him -, Kohga had been determined to face her in a match as soon as they were finished with the meeting they had with Zelda. Leilyn smiled, giggling as Kohga was already gearing himself up for a fight. 

“I wish you the best of luck, Kohga!” she said, Leilyn sensing Kohga smile under his mask as he looked at her. 

“While it is she who will need luck, I appreciate the encouragement.” Kohga replied. 

Somehow, Leilyn felt Kohga would be regretting his words very soon. Cliodhna was quite the fighter, from what Leilyn had seen on the battlefield years ago; there was no question as to why she was a Hylian general. Her Sheikah heritage likely helped with that, making her a formidable foe. However, Leilyn kept her doubts to herself; she didn’t want Kohga to get all huffy. Kohga began walking towards the training grounds, Sooga following close behind. Before Leilyn could start following suit, Kohga turned around, looking up to face Sooga, stopping the towering man dead in his tracks. 

“I didn’t say you could come with me.” he stated plainly, taking Sooga off guard.

“Master Kohga,” Sooga began, “I am your protector; I am to protect you without fail.”

“I’m pretty sure I can take care of myself for at least a little while.” Kohga insisted, placing his hands on his hips. Leilyn had to hold in a giggle; he almost looked like a child, standing up to an adult. 

“I am certain of that, sir,” Sooga continued, “but it is still my duty to-”

“I order you not to follow me.” Kohga commanded, making Sooga’s back stiffen. He had just asked Sooga to do something that went against his role in the Yiga; something he had trained his whole life for. It was something that even took Leilyn aback.

“Then...what would you have me do?” Sooga asked, sounding as bewildered as Leilyn was. 

“I don’t know,” Kohga shrugged. “Take a walk or something? You two lovebirds go have a date, or whatever lovers do!” 

With that, Kohga walked away, leaving the two behind, staring after him in bewilderment. Leilyn couldn’t help the blush that enveloped her cheeks. She hadn’t expected Kohga to be so forward, telling Sooga to take her on a date; it was all very embarrassing. Sooga then turned to face Leilyn, the woman looking up to meet his eye; well, at least where she believed his eyes would be. He never took off his mask, as it was the pride of a Yiga to wear one; there were other unspoken reasons he wore his, however. 

“What would you like to do?” he asked, waiting on Leilyn’s response. 

“You want to take me on a date?” Leilyn asked, becoming flustered once again. 

“Whatever you wish.” Sooga replied. 

Though his tone was the usual one he spoke in, it was laced with sincerity. Leilyn blushed, glancing to the side as she fiddled with her hands; a nervous habit of hers.

“U-Um, well...” Leilyn stammered, trying to think of something for them to do. “There is this lake that I’ve always been fond of. Would you like to see it?”

Sooga nodded, gesturing for her to lead the way. Leilyn nodded, turning around and beginning to walk towards the lake. It was not far from the castle, only a little ways away. It was hidden from view; you had to squeeze through a passage to get to the path, which led to the lake. Leilyn hoped Sooga would be able to squeeze through it. The two walked on, taking part in mild conversation as they went. 

Sooga didn’t like to talk much when around other people unless he needed to, so his answers were mostly hums, nods, and a few grunts. He also kept an eye on their surroundings, causing some of the people they passed to eye him with anxiety or suspicion. Even though the war was over, and Hyrule was at peace, Sooga would always be on his guard; Leilyn had just learned to get used to it. Sooga didn’t just do it for Master Kohga, nor was it just his mannerisms: he had promised Leilyn that no more harm would befall her, and he would be damned if he broke that promise. Leilyn smiled as she remembered it, though it wavered once they reached the entrance to the hidden path. 

The last time she had come there, it had been with Astor, sometime before he allied himself with Calamity Ganon. It had been a spot he had shown Leilyn himself, during one of his off days as the king’s advisor and fortune teller. She remembered when they came upon the entrance, Astor squeezing himself through before offering Leilyn his hand.

“Don’t worry,” he chuckled, trying to soothe Leilyn’s worry and hesitation. “You’re not going to fall; I would never let you.”

“Is something wrong?” Sooga asked, Leilyn having stopped at the entrance to the hidden path. 

“Hmm?” she hummed, glancing back at Sooga. 

She must have gotten lost in thought for a moment, remembering the first time Astor had taken her there. Leilyn wondered if she should tell Sooga about how Astor was the one to show her this place; she would decide once they got to the lake itself. 

“I’m fine, Sooga,” Leilyn assured, giving him a reassuring smile. “I just got lost in thought for a moment. It’s been so long since I’ve been here; I guess I just got lost in the memories. Come on, we just have to squeeze through here to get to the path.”

Leilyn then squeezed herself through the large crack, which was wedged between two large rocks. Once she managed to shimmy herself through, she motioned for Sooga to follow her. Sooga hesitated, glancing down at himself before looking back up at Leilyn. He didn’t even need to ask his question, Leilyn already having read his mind. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll fit through!” Leilyn said, trying to coax Sooga through the crack. "If you don’t, we’ll just find some other way in.”

Sooga hesitated for another moment, examining the crack. He then took his swords out from their sheaths, holding them up before passing them over to Leilyn. Leilyn grabbed them by their handles, gasping as their blades hit the ground. They were very heavy, Leilyn having to drag them to the other side. She heard Sooga chuckle as she struggled to drag them, Leilyn giving him a playful glare before setting them on the ground, out of the way so they wouldn’t step on them. Once they were out of the way, Sooga began to squeeze through, having to suck in a little to fit through. It wasn’t that he was fat - he was basically pure muscle -, but that he was just a very big man. 

Leilyn at least knew one thing: Kohga would never have fit through the crack. Once Sooga was finally through, and he put his swords back into their sheaths, the two continued on, following along the path to the lake. The path was barely visible at all, really just being a long strip of grass. Leilyn expected it to be like that; as she predicted, no one had come here besides her and Astor. When they finally came upon the lake, it was a sight to behold: the water was crystal clear, so transparent that you could see the small fish swimming within it. Cherry blossom petals decorated its surface, as well as the grassy land around it, the cherry blossom tree above the lake still standing as tall and strong as it had before. Leilyn smiled as she took in the sight; it had been so long since she had come there. 

“What do you think?” she asked, turning her head to look up at Sooga, who now stood beside her. 

Sooga hummed and briefly nodded, “It is very beautiful.” 

Leilyn smiled and nodded in return, her eyes falling back on the lake before them. She walked towards its edge, gazing into its waters, watching as the many small, colorful fish swam around, going about their business. Leilyn could see her reflection within it, noticing her circlet was a little crooked, fixing it accordingly. Her fingers lingered on the jewel adorning the silver piece, its purple color matching her dress. Astor came to her mind once again, briefly remembering when he gave it to her, the circlet being his second present to her.

“A goddess such as yourself deserves some sort of adornment.” Astor had said, bestowing the circlet onto Leilyn, placing it upon her head.

For a brief moment, Leilyn was brought back to the calamity, witnessing Astor in his crazed state, begging that she return to him when she saved Sooga from his magic. He proclaimed Leilyn his goddess, his love, his life; all of this calamity he had done for her, so she may finally fit into the world that had cast her away. She remembered the madness in his eyes, combined with pain and grief at her betrayal; it wasn’t something she liked to remember. 

Sooga’s hand upon her shoulder brought her out of her trance, her hand finally reaching her side once more as she looked up at him, a little startled.

“Are you alright?” he asked, concern lacing his deep voice. 

Leilyn smiled and nodded, “Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry, I just got lost in thought for a moment.”

Sooga nodded, releasing Leilyn’s shoulder before walking over to the cherry blossom tree; he was so tall, his arm would likely reach its high branches. He examined the tree, placing his hand upon its bark, his eyes seemingly cast upon the pink petals that fluttered in the wind, clinging to the tree’s branches. A few fell from the tree, whisked away by a cool breeze; some landed on the land around them, some came to rest upon the surface of the lake, and the rest flew away to places unknown. Leilyn walked over to him, coming to sit at the base of the tree, right next to his feet. She then began to reach over and pick some of the petals off of the lake’s surface, cradling them in one hand and gathering them with the other. Sooga’s attention was drawn to her and her actions, watching curiously as she collected the damp petals.

“What are you doing?” he asked, coming to sit next to her, his legs crossed over each other. 

“Collecting the petals,” Leilyn replied. “We can boil them in some water later; they make a delicious tea.”

“I see…” Sooga mumbled, continuing to watch her collect the petals. 

Once Leilyn’s hand was full of petals, she leaned back, straightening her spine as she looked down at the petals in her hand. She cupped her other hand over the petals, so they wouldn’t easily fly away with the wind. The water provided a bit of weight to them, but they could easily dry and fly away. As she examined the petals, Astor came to mind once again, Leilyn frowning as she thought about him. With a bit of reluctance, Leilyn decided to tell Sooga about how she came to know about this place.

“Astor brought me here, shortly before he allied himself with Calamity Ganon,” Leilyn began, Sooga listening to her silently, yet intently. 

From his body language, he didn’t look too surprised; maybe he even guessed that in the first place. After all, Leilyn had not gained freedom until Astor killed her captor. 

“He told me he found this place when he was a teenager,” Leilyn continued, “during one of his trips to Hyrule Castle Town. When he realized not everyone was going to welcome me with open arms, due to the rumors about me, he decided to bring me here. He thought it could be a place we could both escape to.”

Once again, Leilyn was sucked into her memories of Astor, recalling that very day. She sat at the edge of the water, just as she was now, watching as Astor crouched down, beginning to collect the cherry blossom petals from the water’s surface. 

“What are you doing?” she had asked, catching Astor’s attention.

He hummed in question, looking back at her and smiling, “I’m collecting the petals, love. If you boil them in water, they make a truly delicious tea.”

“Oh…” Leilyn mumbled, trailing off as she watched Astor, fascinated by the prospect. 

Astor had taught her how to make tea, telling her about all the plants and ingredients she could use to make various types. It fascinated her; she was amazed that just a simple plant could be turned into something so delicious. Astor turned his head back around, continuing to collect the petals, stuffing them into a small pouch attached to his belt. In a moment of carelessness, Astor tried to stretch out, reaching for a small group of petals that had gathered a few inches away from him. Due to the dampness of the bank, Astor slipped, yelping before he fell into the clear water. Leilyn gasped, frantically crawling over to the edge of the water, searching for Astor; he might be in trouble! 

Thankfully, Astor was alright. Leilyn watched as he swam back to the surface, taking a deep breath of air as his head came forth from the water. His black hair clung to his face, his hands coming to push it back, uncovering his eyes. Astor’s arms came to rest on the bank, catching his breath before looking up at Leilyn, an embarrassed smile gracing his features. 

“Well,” he chuckled, “that was less than graceful.”

“It’s okay,” Leilyn reassured, trying to calm her beating heart. “I’m just glad you didn’t hurt yourself. I thought you might be drowning!”

Astor laughed a little, that laugh lowering to a hum as his wet hand came to brush some hair behind Leilyn’s ear. 

“I’m alright, my love, I promise. Forgive me for scaring you.”

Leilyn nodded, her gaze meeting Astor's, blushing as his face began to draw near. His lips pressed against hers, a low hum escaping his throat as he kissed her, seeming to melt into her touch. Subconsciously, Astor pushed himself forward with his arms, deepening the kiss, wanting to be as close to Leilyn as possible. Leilyn followed suit, her cheeks now set aflame, her blush stretching up to the tips of her ears. When Astor finally broke the kiss, he smiled up at her, his expression showing signs of intoxication; he always seemed to get drunk off of her kisses. 

“W-What?” Leilyn stammered, suddenly growing flustered under his gaze.

“How did I come to deserve the love of such a bewitching beauty?” he asked, those breathless words going right to Leilyn’s heart. 

Leilyn’s blush deepened, a shy smile claiming her features, glancing to the side in embarrassment. “Shush you…” 

Astor chuckled deeply, dragging himself out of the water, gently pushing Leilyn down onto the soft grass, his form now towering above her.

“I could never cease my praises of love to my goddess.” Astor cooed, coming down to steal another kiss from Leilyn: the woman he loved until his dying breath. 

Leilyn caught herself in a trance again, noticing that her eyes were now focused on the very spot she and Astor had laid upon that day. After their kiss, Astor had continued to praise her beauty, teasing her shy responses. Leilyn shook her head, casting away the memory; while it was a fond one, it brought tears to her eyes. She turned to look at Sooga, his gaze still upon her; even with his mask hiding his face, Leilyn could feel his eyes focused on her. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, becoming ashamed of her thoughts of Astor. “I know that my recollections of Astor and our time together might be uncomfortable for you.”

“No,” Sooga denied, inching a little closer to Leilyn. He continued when her eyes met his covered ones, “Astor had been the closest person to you in life, the man that you had loved; there is no shame in remembering him. I am happy to know that you find comfort in your memories of him, despite what transpired in the past.”

Leilyn looked up at Sooga in bewilderment; it was a little weird that Sooga was okay with her still holding onto her memories of Astor. She thought he might be a bit off-put by it because he had been their enemy towards the end of the calamity; that, and Astor was her previous lover. Leilyn -from what she had heard - didn’t think men liked it when women talked about their previous lovers, especially in such a loving light; Sooga was different, she guessed. She finally smiled, though it was small, displaying the shyness slowly creeping up on her.

“I-I’m happy you see it that way,” Leilyn said, leaning up to kiss the edge of Sooga’s mask. “I thought you wouldn’t like me talking about him; that, and it might be a little awkward, being in a place Astor and I used to frequent. 

“I don’t mind it.” Sooga admitted, his head turning to face the lake. “A woman who has had past experiences with love is far more wise than most. I am honored that you would share those experiences with me; I am glad you brought me here.”

Leilyn felt her heart swell, it fluttering like the cherry blossoms cascading down from the tree above them. While Sooga was not the most talkative person, nor the most expressive, he always found ways to make her melt; she loved him for that. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his muscular bicep, leaning her head against it with a sigh. Sooga glanced down at her, his gaze lingering on her for a moment before turning back to the lake, watching as the pink petals continued to speckle the ground. 

After a few minutes of serene silence - nothing but the sound of the rustling branches above them -, Sooga spoke up, causing Leilyn to look up at him.

“Where do you plan to put those flower petals?”

Leilyn didn’t quite know herself; she hadn’t really thought about it till then. She looked down at the petals in her hand, now wrinkled and crushed from the weight of her fingers. She needed to put them somewhere; a place where they wouldn’t get tarnished, or fly off with the wind. She hadn’t brought a pouch or bag with her, nor did she have any pockets; Sooga didn’t either. Just then, as she tried to figure out what to do, another memory came to her mind. The memory took place shortly after she and Astor came back from the lake, Leilyn playing with some spare flower petals as Astor prepared them some cherry blossom tea. Leilyn only had some control over her powers then, so they sometimes slipped out when she wasn’t paying attention.

As she tossed the petals in her hands, Astor called out to her, asking if she could pass him the small jar of sugar. Leilyn nodded, gripping the petals in her hand, so they wouldn’t slip through. She got up and grabbed the jar of sugar, handing it to Astor before sitting back down. Astor’s eyes then fell upon her hand, his golden orbs widening a little as dark smoke seeped through her fingers. Astor called attention to it, flustering Leilyn, who used all of her concentration to stop her powers from coming through. While Astor did not fear them - he was more so fascinated by them than anything -, he and Leilyn both didn’t want the magic getting out of control; letting them do so could have dire consequences. 

Leilyn concentrated on the smoke pouring out of her hand, afraid she would ruin the flower petals if she didn’t stop it. She squeezed her eyes shut, grunting as she focused all of her might on stopping it. A moment later, the smoke suddenly ceased, seeming to suck back into her hand before disappearing. Leilyn took a few short breaths, having tired herself out from the concentration. Astor came over to her, calming her down, brushing her hair with his hand and kissing her temple. Once she had calmed down, Leilyn furrowed her brows, sensing something off: there was now a large lump of something in her hand. Cautiously, she opened her hand, a lump of smooth stone now resting in her palm. 

Astor looked down at the small object, astonished by what Leilyn had created, his mouth agape in awe. Somehow, Leilyn was able to turn the cherry blossom petals into a smooth, stone-like object, which they later found to break apart when placed in boiling water. When they placed it in the water, it slowly broke apart, dissolving to reveal the pink petals, still intact; it was an amazing discovery. Leilyn had recreated similar objects a few times after that, but couldn’t always do it on command; she hadn’t even tried to make one for some time now. 

Coming back to reality, departing that train of thought, Leilyn looked down at the cherry blossom petals, still cupped in her palm. She looked up at Sooga, an idea forming in her mind.

“Would you mind if I tried something?” she asked.

Sooga shook his head, gesturing for her to continue with what she wanted to do. Leilyn looked back down at the petals, taking her other hand and covering them with it. She pressed the petals between her hands, squeezing her hands tightly, closing her eyes and picturing the petals solidifying with the smoke. She envisioned a stone forming in her hands, similar to the one she had made long ago, but with a different shape this time. After a few moments, Leilyn felt a lump form in her hand, its texture soft and smooth. Leilyn opened her eyes, looking down in time to see the smoke slipping from her fingers dissipate. Slowly, Leilyn opened her hands, Sooga leaning down to get a closer look at what now rested in the palm of her hand.

There, resting in her hand, was a smooth, heart-shaped stone. It was clear, with the slightest dark purple tinge around the edges. They could clearly see the flower petals resting within the stone; Leilyn shook it a little, but the petals did not move. A bright smile stretched across Leilyn’s face, pride filling her heart, very happy with how the little stone turned out. She looked up at Sooga, who eyed it curiously, closely inspecting it. 

“What is it?” he asked, Leilyn holding up the stone for him to see better.

“It’s what Astor and I called a tea stone!” Leilyn answered, her voice full of happiness and pride. “I’ve made a few in the past, when I couldn’t control my magic very well. If you put the stone in hot water, it will slowly break apart and dissolve, releasing the flower petals. It’s a really pretty sight, and it makes a beautiful, aromas tea!”

Sooga nodded, seeming to understand, gently taking the stone from Leilyn’s hands. He cradled it within his large ones, studying the stone, admiring its beautiful colors and design. 

“We can put it in some hot water later,” Leilyn continued. “I’m really excited to taste some again; it’s been so long since I had cherry blossom tea!”

Sooga nodded, seemingly mesmerized by what Leilyn had created with only a fraction of her magic. Ever so gently, he traced the stone with his gloved finger, feeling its smooth surface. 

“Can you make another?” he asked, catching Leilyn off-guard. 

“Well, I’m sure I could,” Leilyn replied, “since I have full control over my magic now. Do you want me to make some more, so you can have some for later?” 

Sooga nodded once more, though continued to speak, his next words confusing Leilyn. 

“Yes, if you would. I wish to keep this one.”

Leilyn blushed, flattered that Sooga would want to keep something she made. “Do you want to keep it for later?” she asked, Sooga shaking his head in response. 

“No...forever.”

Leilyn felt her heart flutter again, a small smile gracing her features. Sooga didn’t want to keep it so he could make tea out of it later: he wanted to keep it because she made it. He wanted to keep something she made forever. Leilyn could feel her cheeks heat up, fiddling with her hands as she gave Sooga a shy glance.

“W-Would you help me gather some more petals?” she asked, her voice coming out as a whisper. 

Sooga heard her, despite how quiet she had become. “As you wish.”

Sooga then carefully handed the stone back to Leilyn, fearful that he would break it. Leilyn knew Sooga had formidable strength, and while that was a good thing, it sometimes caused him trouble. Leilyn got up, walking over to a soft bed of moss, which grew beside a large stone. She placed the stone there, placing it far back enough so they wouldn’t step on it. Once it was snug in the moss, Leilyn walked back to Sooga, who stood as she approached. He grunted as the lower branches of the cherry blossom tree hit against his headpiece, causing a bunch of cherry blossom petals to rain down upon them. 

“Well,” Leilyn giggled, “It looks like you’re off to a great start.”

Sooga grunted again, though it sounded like he was holding in a laugh. His attention once again focused on Leilyn, his intense gaze causing her heart to palpitate again. Sooga stepped forward, brushing the top of her hair gently, Leilyn seeing a few petals descend from her head; a few must have fallen into her hair.

“Kireina…” he mumbled, Leilyn’s blush flaring up once again at that one word. 

It was his nickname for her; something he had called her for a long time now. However, Leilyn now knew what that meant, Sooga having told her when he had professed his love for her: Kireina was Yigan for beautiful. She guessed he was just calling her beautiful at the moment; that in itself made her blush anyway. Leilyn looked up at Sooga, the man’s figure towering above her, focused on her. Leilyn hesitated, wanting to ask Sooga something, wondering if now was a good time; she wouldn’t know unless she asked.

“U-Um...Sooga?” Leilyn asked, Sooga grunting in recognition. “I know what you’re going to say but...I can’t help but ask again: may I see your face?”

The past times Leilyn had asked him this, Sooga had refused, although politely. He knew Leilyn was only curious, wanting to look upon the face of the man she loved; it was his insecurities that got in the way. Despite Sooga’s appearance and attitude, he had one small insecurity: his face. From what Kohga had told Leilyn, Sooga had sustained an injury to his face during his childhood, causing him to hide his face. While it was customary for the Yiga to wear their masks around others - unless you were a Yigan spy -, they were allowed to take them off around Master Kohga, their fellow Yiga members, and lovers or spouses. Leilyn did not mind Sooga’s want to keep his face hidden, but she could not help being curious. Even if she were to see it just one time, she would be content. 

Sooga stood there for a moment, not saying a word. Leilyn was about to apologize, afraid she had upset or embarrassed him; his hands moved up to his mask before she could do so. With a bit of hesitation, Sooga began to lift his mask, Leilyn noticing the slight shake of his hands. Leilyn held her breath as Sooga lifted it, wondering if he would suddenly change his mind and place it upon his face again; he did not. The low branches next to his face provided the perfect cover from the outside world, away from prying eyes. Even if someone were to suddenly enter that secret place, they would not be able to see Sooga’s face.

The only person alive who knew what he looked like under the mask was Master Kohga, who Sooga had served since he became a Yiga warrior. To show his face to another was the most vulnerable thing for him to do; he would be vulnerable for Leilyn. He loved her, more than he had anyone before; she deserved to look upon the face of her lover.

As Sooga lowered his mask, Leilyn finally laid eyes upon the man behind it: the true Sooga. Her eyes landed upon the long, deep scar that stretched across his face, slanting in an angle that just barely missed his eyes. Though Sooga tried to hide his emotions, Leilyn could see the worry in his eyes, mixed with fear. Did he fear that she would not like what she saw; that she would find the scar upon his face disgusting? The smile that slowly stretched across Leilyn’s face, as well as the tears that began to prick her eyes, eased his worries. Leilyn began to reach up for his face, her arms barely reaching his collarbone; Sooga had to hold in a chuckle, being reminded of how short she was compared to him. Sooga placed his hands upon her waist, lifting her up, so she could meet him face to face.

Her small hands gently touched his face, resting upon his cheeks. Leilyn felt a shiver pass through Sooga; a reaction to her touch. She had never touched Sooga’s skin, she realized, wondering how long it had actually been since anyone touched him directly. Sooga was truly pushing aside all of his barriers for her, laying down his guard for a short moment, revealing to Leilyn the one thing he was ashamed of. He flinched when her fingers came up to trace his scar, Leilyn hesitating before letting them follow it along from edge to edge. When her eyes finally met his again, they were already focused upon her; they still looked worried, but not as fearful as they had been. 

Leilyn smiled, letting a small giggle pass her lips as her hands settled upon his cheeks again. 

“Hansamu…” Leilyn mumbled, recalling how to say “handsome” in Yigan.

Sooga almost went limp at that one word, a sigh of relief escaping him, shutting his eyes for a brief moment. He hung his head, it taking all of his strength not to break down in tears; he was not one to cry. He lifted his head as he felt Leilyn’s hands lift his chin, bringing his gaze to focus on her once again. Sooga didn’t stop himself: he stole Leilyn’s lips, capturing them with his in a soft, yet passionate kiss. He poured his relief and love for her into the kiss, nearly melting again as she hummed against his lips. Sooga’s hold on her tightened a little as he pulled her to his chest, Leilyn wrapping her arms around his neck in return. Sooga did not know how one woman could bring down all of his barriers, all of his walls; he decided that he didn’t care too much. 

When he finally broke the kiss, they were panting for air, a small smile still plain upon Leilyn’s face. She brought her hands up to his face again, rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs as he regained his composure; however, he let himself smile a little when he met her eye again. 

“I love you.” he stated, his deep voice echoing in Leilyn’s ears. 

She giggled and kissed the scar upon his face, “I love you too; scars and all.”

In that moment, Sooga was reminded of why Astor had worshipped Leilyn so; why he seemed to worship the very ground she walked on. When Sooga and the rest of the Yiga gave up their worship of Calamity Ganon, Sooga had been content to worship no one; serving Master Kohga had been enough. However, in that moment, he realized he did have someone to worship; Leilyn would be his goddess. He would lay himself at her feet, silently praising her, her beauty, all that she was; Sooga was beyond content with his reward being her love. 

Leilyn spotted Kohga sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, his head turning to see who was coming in the door. He seemed to have been thinking about something before they walked in, lost in thought. Sooga shut the door behind them, Leilyn greeting Kohga as they walked in, a few cherry blossom tea stones in her hands. Sooga bowed to his chief before approaching him with Leilyn, surveying the room as he went. 

“Bout time you two got back!” Kohga whined, turning around in his chair to face them. “I thought I was going to have to send out a search party.”

“Apologies, Master Kohga,” Sooga replied, kneeling before his master. “I did not realize how late we were out until we left the area we traveled to. Please, forgive me.”

Kohga nodded, waving him off and signaling Sooga to stand. “Yeah, yeah, whatever; just try not to lose track next time.”

Sooga nodded, grunting in reply, Leilyn stepping around him to place the tea stones on the desk. 

“What the heck are these?” Kohga asked, taking one of the stones in his hand and examining it.

“It’s a tea stone!” Leilyn replied, Kohga turning his head to look at her. “If you put one into hot water, it will slowly break apart and dissipate, releasing small cherry blossom petals. They make for a delicious tea; they smell wonderful as well!”

Kohga hummed, twirling the stone around in his fingers, seeming to like the idea. He looked at the stone a bit more before placing it down on the table with the others. 

“Sounds good to me!” he said. “Never had cherry blossom tea before anyway. Sooga! Fetch us a kettle of hot water, would you?”

“Of course, Master Kohga.” Sooga replied, bowing to Kohga before exiting the room, making his way down to the castle kitchens. 

“So,” Kohga continued, his full attention now on Leilyn, “how did the day go, kiddo?”

“It was great; thank you for asking!” Leilyn replied, sitting on the bed, which was a few feet away from the desk. “I took Sooga to a special place Astor and I used to frequent; that’s where we got the cherry blossom petals to make the tea stones. It was really nice, getting to go there again. I believe Sooga liked it too.”

Kohga nodded in reply, resting his head in the palm of his hand, his elbow propped up on the desk. “Well, at least you two had a good time. I, on the other hand, got my butt handed to me! It was shameful, and so embarrassing! Can you imagine? Me, getting beaten by that Hylian general!”

Leilyn held back a laugh, biting her lip as she watched Kohga throw a small tantrum. So, she was right: Cliodhna did defeat Kohga in their duel. He didn’t seem injured, at least; that was good. 

“I’m sorry,” Leilyn frowned, almost having to force it, due to the way Kohga was pouting. “Maybe you’ll beat her next time.”

“Maybe?!” Kohga exclaimed. “I will! No one beats the great Master Kohga in a fight and gets away with it! I’m not just going to go running back to our lair, with my tail between my legs; my reputation is at stake!”

Leilyn held in another laugh, smiling at how determined Kohga suddenly was. Even though he could be really silly, and sometimes a little bratty, he was a force to be reckoned with. Cliodhna had to be a pretty strong fighter to defeat him; for the reputation she had, and from what Leilyn had seen herself, she most certainly was. Kohga, in his frustration, grabbed a banana from the desk, one from the many baskets he had brought up to his room. He peeled open the banana, lifting his mask up slightly to take an angry bite out of it. Kohga crossed his arms as he ate it, staring down at his feet as he pouted; what a silly man he was. 

“Well, the next time you challenge Cliodhna, Sooga and I will be there to cheer you on!” Leilyn promised, trying to lift up Kohga’s spirits. I’m sure the rest of the Yiga will be there to cheer you on as well. We can even throw a big banana feast when you beat her!” 

“Yeah!” Kohga exclaimed, his spirits beginning to lift. “I’ll show her what for! Maybe I’ll even invite her to my victory feast; there’s no need for her to be a sore loser.”

Kohga was a bit hypocritical as well, Leilyn had to admit that; he was being a sore loser right now. However, Leilyn was there to lift his spirits, letting Kohga plan out his future victory feast. As he rambled on, Kohga began to focus on Cliodhna more, but not in a negative way; really, he seemed to be swooning over her. 

“She’s a really strong fighter,” Kohga admitted, propping his chin up on his hand, staring off into space. “Not only does she know how to use a sword, but also a spear, axe, dagger, bow and arrow; heck, she even knows how the Sheikah fight. I was really caught off-guard when she did that little disappearing trick; nobody told me she was a Sheikah until after the fact! While that’s unfair, it’s still amazing...I wonder if she was amazed by my own tricks and skills.”

Before Kohga could daydream any further, a knock came at the door. Kohga gave the knocker permission to enter, Sooga being the one on the other side. He had the kettle of hot water, as Kohga requested, bowing to Kohga before placing the kettle upon the desk. Leilyn hopped off the bed and trotted over to the desk, watching as Kohga opened the kettle, steam wafting high into the air. Kohga then glanced over at Leilyn, nodding towards the kettle. 

“Well, go on then, kiddo,” Kohga insisted. “Drop one of those tea stones in!” 

There was a bit of excitement in Kohga’s voice; it made Leilyn smile a little wider. She picked up one of the stones, gently dropping it into the kettle. The three peered into it, watching as the stone slowly broke apart, releasing the cherry blossom petals within it. The rest of the stone dissipated as the petals began to settle, a heavenly floral aroma beginning to waft throughout the room. Leilyn closed her eyes, letting the smell claim her senses, a feeling of nostalgia taking over her. For a moment, she could picture Astor sitting with her, across the small table they had within the kitchen in their home. He poured some cherry blossom tea into two small teacups, gently pushing one over to Leilyn. 

Astor watched Leilyn as she gently blew on the tea, Leilyn remembering how she hummed when the smell hit her. Astor smiled as she took a sip, his chin propped up on his hand, his eyes filled with adornment and infactuation as he watched her. Leilyn let the memory fade away, being brought back to reality as Kohga took a deep breath, letting out a satisfied “ah!” as he breathed in the steam. 

“Smells good!” he said, seeming excited to try the tea. 

Leilyn opened her eyes, watching as Sooga took out three small, wooden teacups. It was the type of cup the Yiga drank tea out of; Leilyn wasn’t surprised that they had brought some. Carefully, yet gracefully, Sooga poured the tea, Kohga quickly taking one as soon as he was done. Leilyn picked one up as well, sitting down in the plush chair next to the desk. The warmth of the tea heated the cup, warming Leilyn’s hands. Sooga sat on the floor, next to the chair she was sat in, his own cup of tea in hand. Kohga raised the cup in a toast, his back straight, chest puffed out in pride. 

“To my future victory over Cliodhna!” Kohga cheered, Leilyn smiling and raising her cup, returning his toast. 

Sooga did the same, Kohga lowering his and taking a sip of the tea, satisfied with Leilyn and Sooga’s encouragement. Leilyn and Sooga sipped their own tea, Leilyn humming with happiness as she savored its flavor. It was just how she remembered it, so sweet and pleasant; could use a bit of sugar though. Kohga seemed to like the tea as well, humming as he savored the taste, licking his lips before taking another sip.

“Real tasty!” he said, praising the taste of the tea. “We should have this more often!” 

Leilyn nodded, “Yes! It’s also really good if you put some sugar into it. It gives it a sweeter flavor, if you’re into sweeter things.”

“We’ll have to add sugar next time then.” Kohga replied, right before taking another hearty sip of his tea. 

He yelped, breathing in and out quickly, likely burning his tongue again; he always drank tea too quickly when he was excited. Leilyn allowed herself to giggle this time, ignoring Kohga’s pouty glare as she looked down at Sooga. He had also taken a sip of his tea, but he wasn’t focused on that at the moment: he was focused on the heart-shaped tea stone in his hand. 

Sooga looked down at it fondly, admiring its color and shape, loving the hands that had made it. Leilyn could do so many amazing things, he thought; she surprised him almost every day. He would treasure that little stone always, and keep it close to him wherever he went; he had even figured out a way he could keep it on him. 

Leilyn smiled down at him, her heart swelling with pride and love, sensing him smiling down at the stone. Now, she knew exactly what his smile looked like; what he looked like. It gave her a sense of pride, being one of the two people who knew the face behind the mask. Without thinking, she leaned over, placing a kiss on Sooga’s cheek. Sooga’s body stiffened, for once caught off guard, glancing over at Leilyn for a brief moment. Leilyn smiled back at him; she sensed him give her one of his own before turning back to his tea, taking another long sip of it. Leilyn turned back to her tea as well, gazing into the warm beverage, watching as the small, pink petals floated and swirled about. 

It had been so long since she had that tea; so long since she shared it with someone else. Even though Astor was gone, Leilyn knew she was still surrounded by friendship and love. While it would never quite be the same without Astor, Leilyn saw it as a new beginning for her; her new beginning with Sooga and Kohga. This was the life she had always dreamed of: a life full of friends, happiness, and love. It was symbolized by the cherry blossoms that floated within her cup, and the heart-shaped tea stone that rested in Sooga’s hand. Just then, Leilyn thought up a name for the tea: cherry blossomed hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that the Yiga have their own language, which is basically the ancient Sheikah language spoken 10,000 years ago. The Yiga language - at least in my canon - is basically this universe's version of the Japanese language. The Sheikah could speak the same language, or a similar language, besides the usual Hylian (English) tongue they speak in. It's just a dumb headcanon of mine, don't mind me. 
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Kireina - Japanese/Yigan word for beautiful 
> 
> Hansamu - Japanese/Yigan word for handsome 
> 
> (Please let me know if my translations are wrong; I know very little japanese ^^' )


End file.
